


Ice Cream Stalker

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Prompt Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Cute, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tom is a stalker, Tom is lactose intolerant, but he bought ice cream anyway, sort of, tomarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@vertibird on Tumblr Prompted: Yo, would you be up to doing some Tomarry non-magic Modern AU? Something cute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Tom is a stalker without a clue.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

“He comes in, buys ice cream, and never bothers to eat it!” Harry hissed as he peaked over the bar to look at the attractive man who had once again, bought some Double Mint Swirl, and then sat at a table near the window in order to watch it melt.

Hermione, who was crouched down beside him, rolled her eyes. “I don’t see how it matters. He paid for the product and can do whatever he wants with it. If he wanted to bathe in it there would be nothing you could do about it.”

Harry’s completely flustered sputtering was ignored as she returned to the bar to help any customers that came in.

Harry pouted. No one ever bothered to listen when he had concerns. But something about the attractive man just caught his attention. All the time!

There was something going on. He just knew it!

* * *

 

“Hello.”

Harry nearly dropped the packet of chocolate dipped cones he was holding. The man was back! The man never came on Saturdays! Why was he here? He wasn’t supposed to be here!

“Uh… can I help you?” asked the younger man, hoping to remain respectful. Hermione always said that he got too cheeky when he felt cornered.

“Your shift ends in four minutes, correct?”

Harry’s gaze flashed over to the clock to see that indeed, he shift ended soon. Why did the man know that?

“Yeah?”

“You don’t sound so sure,” the man smiled.

“I mean yes. Yeah. Um… why?”

Incoherency then would settle in once he’d managed to not run the person off with his rudeness. And he _was_ a mite uncomfortable at the moment.

“I was wondering if you’d like to go out for dinner?”

Harry’s jaw totally dropped. Before he could say anything. Hermione was suddenly there, pressing his bag into his hands while taking the cones, as she smiled at the man. “He’d love to, Tom.”

“What?” was Harry’s only response.

Hermione knew the man! Hermione called him by his name!

“Thank you, Hermione.”

With a light shove on his back, Hermione sent Harry a smirk and began reloading the cones.

Once outside, 'Tom' began leading them away from the shop.

“You know, Mione?” Harry asked, looking at ‘Tom’ much more closely. If Hermione was okay with him, he couldn’t be that bad, right?

“Yes. She has been nagging me to ask you out for the past two weeks, but I wasn’t sure when the right time was.”

Tom had been coming to the shop almost every day… just to try to ask Harry out? _Harry_? Really?

“I fancy Thai,” said Tom, looking at his watch. “You?”

Free food. Harry gave a shrug because if he didn’t have to pay then any food was good.

“So you wasted all that ice cream, ju-”

“Yes. I am… not used to being the one doing the asking, so I was nervous.”

“ _Me_ , though?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Harry had dated a few people here and there. They were nothing to really remember though. Harry was dorky, with ugly glasses, a mop for hair, and abnormal green eyes. No one really was falling over themselves to date him.

Tom mumbled something that Harry couldn’t make out and repeated it louder when the younger brunet asked.

“You’re adorably feisty. You put Draco Malfoy in his place in such a way that he could not act out without facing public scrutiny. It got my attention.”

“And then you just decided to stalk my place of work because I’m ‘ _adorably feisty_ ’?”

Harry had totally caught a flush!

“Hermione considers you her best friend and has nothing but pleasant or humorous things to say about you. I would like to get to know you better.”

“So you aren’t a creep?”

“No.”

“Okay then,” Harry nodded with a smile. “I’d like some Thai. And maybe you can tell me something about you. Like why the bloody hell you bought ice cream and then wasted all of it.”

Tom looked sheepish as he admitted, “I’m lactose intolerant.”

Harry couldn’t help the disbelieving look he gave Tom. He didn’t know whether to be flattered or annoyed.

“Next time, give me the ice cream. I love Double Mint Swirl.”

* * *

 

**A/N: DONE!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Tomarry/Harrymort fics!**

**See ya !:D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
